Confessions Week
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: Contains yaoi, human TF's, OOC, etc. Request from a friend. IronhideXOptimus Prime.


**AUTHORS NOTE: CONTAINS EXPLICIT YAOI!! And OOC-ness...and they're in human form. And...if you see any spelling errors correct me please. Crit is welcome. This was a request from someone on dA. Also, Gabrriel is Ironhide and Eric is Optimus Prime. **

"Confessions week…who the hell came up with this dumb idea anyways?" Ironhide grumbled, pacing the floor of his room.

The confessions week tradition had been going on for a few years now. The basic idea was to confess something to whoever you were paired with such as your love for them or something along the lines. Every year up until now Ironhide had been able to avoid what he really wanted to confess but this year he had ended up with the exact person he'd been trying to avoid. However, the reason our little bot is so stressed out is because…today is the final day to confess. If he doesn't he will be subjected to the chosen punishment which could never be good.

DING DONG

"Who the hell is that," Ironhide cursed as the doorbell interrupted his thoughts.

DING DONG

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he yelled, trudging heavily down the stairs.

Ironhide slouched over to glance through the peephole to see who had decided to disturb his concentration. What he saw made his muscles freeze and his jaw clench. Hesitantly, he reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

"E-Eric what are you doing here?" Ironhide questioned the man standing before him.

Optimus Prime snickered at the other man's timid reaction, "I'm here to give you this. It's my confession except…in a box. What luck that we were paired as confessional partners this year, huh?"

Ironhide stared at the man dumbfounded, still not processing why Optimus was at his house. Stepping aside he waved his hand in a motion that urged Optimus to come inside. Ironhide inhaled deeply as he took his time closing the door. Slowly, he turned to face the grinning man.

"Gabe, what's wrong? You don't look so well…do you need to lie down?" Eric's brow furrowed in worry at the new expression on Ironhide's face.

"No, no…I'm fine. Have a seat," Ironhide nodded towards the couch in the living room.

Optimus willingly obeyed, plopping comfortably down on the middle cushion.

"Do you want your confession from me now?" Optimus asked eagerly holding out the paper wrapped box.

Ironhide sighed and took the box from the cheerful man, sitting down cautiously beside him. He eyed the box warily before slowly ripping the paper away from the box. Beneath the paper it was a simple shoe box. Ironhide glanced sideways at Optimus before timidly opening the lid. Inside the box was a red cushion with an envelope on top. Curiosity began to rise in Ironhide as he took out the crisp envelope and tore it open. Quickly, he unfolded the yellow paper that lay inside. It read:

_Dear Gabe, _

_My confession for you this year is that…I love you. I always have and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to inform you. _

_Love, _

_Eric_

_P.S. No, this is not a joke. _

Ironhide sat re-reading the note many times. Quickly at first then slowly, in case he had missed the punch line. After a few moments he turned his gaze towards Optimus who was still staring at him with the same wide grin.

"Y-you…this-" Ironhide sputtered.

"It's not a joke," Optimus repeated the last line of the note aloud.

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious. What's your confession, Gabe?" Optimus asked quickly before Ironhide could protest his belief.

Ironhide stared at the paper silently for many moments.

Finally, Ironhide turned to his companion, expression composed though a light pink tint tinged his cheeks and spoke in a somewhat amazed voice, "Th-the same thing. Eric…I love you!"

It was Optimus' turn to be surprised, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

"Gabrriel, are you making fun of me?" Optimus questioned, his expression turning serious.

"Do I need to prove it to you?"

"How are you going to-!" Optimus' words were cut off when his mouth became suddenly occupied with Ironhide's.

"Now do you believe me?" Ironhide grinned, breaking away from the kiss.

"No…not quite yet," Optimus grinned pulling Ironhide back down into the kiss.

Their tongues entwined, exploring the moist caverns of each others mouths. They parted only briefly to remove the unwanted shirts. Ironhide brushed his hands over the warm, muscular chest that he had only dreamt of touching before. His hands slowly traveled southwards, stopping at the belt, he hesitated.

"Gabe…please…use your hands," Optimus breathed against Ironhide's lips, clasping his hands that lay at his waist and direction them to the crotch of his pants.

Ironhide flushed when he felt the tight bulge against the fabric. He fumbled with the buttons and zipper keeping him from the prize. Finally, they released their hold allowing Ironhide to slide off the pants and under shorts with Optimus' help. Ironhide pushed gently on Optimus' chest, instructing him to lie back on the couch. Slouching over, Ironhide touched his lips to the leaking tip of his superior's erection.

"Ah! Gabe…more!" Optimus begged, shuddering under the slight touch, his hands clutching the armrest behind his head.

Ironhide obliged, taking in more of the warm member into his mouth. He swiveled his tongue seductively around the tip.

"Feels…so goo-good…" Optimus moaned watching the head bob in his lap.

Ironhide allowed his hands to travel while his mouth occupied Optimus' front side. He let one finger slip inside of Optimus' puckering entrance.

"Ah G-Gabe…more!" Optimus moaned, arching his back at the new sensation.

Ironhide slid another finger in with the first, and then another until three fingers wiggled teasingly inside of the warm crevice. Warm liquid filled Ironhide's mouth as Optimus' body writhed with pleasure beneath him. He swallowed the liquid greedily, removing his fingers in the process.

"No! Don't take them out," Optimus groaned when he felt them exit him.

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet," Ironhide reassured him, slipping out of the pants he had been adorning.

Ironhide placed himself comfortably between Optimus' widespread legs. Gently, he probed Optimus' entrance, lubing it with the precum that leaked from his rigid tip. Optimus' fingers tensed on Ironhide's shoulders as he slowly allowed the rest of himself to enter. Once he was fully in he began to swiftly rock his hips in an uneven motion. Optimus moved in sync beneath him.

"Ah…Eric…mnn, it feels so good," Ironhide moaned into the crook of Optimus' neck as he quickened his pace.

"More, Gabe! Faster…Hahn…" Optimus panted, spreading his legs wider and rocking in time with Ironhide's motions.

Ironhide sped up, thrusting harder and faster feeling the warm inside of Optimus rub tenderly against his turgid penis.

"Gabe! Nn…ah-ah! I-I'm cuming again!" Optimus moaned, stroking his own erection fervently.

"Me too…I'm coming too!" Ironhide breathed against his lover's chest.

"Ah! Hah!" Optimus moaned as he felt Ironhide's seed fill him, his own cum shooting over his heaving chest.

Ironhide collapsed gently on top of Optimus, pulling him into his strong embrace.

"Who would've though it'd end up like this?" Ironhide mumbled happily, placing kisses along Optimus' shoulder line.

"I don't know, but I'm grateful," Optimus replied, squeezing Ironhide closer to him.


End file.
